NCIS: New Orleans - Deja Vu
by NCIS A-HOLIC1
Summary: After the events of Diplomatic Immunity, Tammy can't get the cases events out of her head, or anything else. When someone the team knows well becomes a target to the friend of a well known danger, The team realise Tammy will go to hell and back for this former agent, whilst Hannah continues to struggle learning the past of the team.
1. Chapter 1 - Apology Song

Sebastian sighed, it had only been an hour since he talked to Carmen on the phone, he missed her already but she had her own life.

He turned to his phone, turning the screen on and checking the time, happy to see the picture he and Carmen had taken together as his new screensaver, he huffed, 0200, damn Pride with his military themed clock layout, he huffed, opening his drawer and taking out his weapon, along with his badge.

"The earlier the better"

He jumped to the beep from his phone, opening the text eagerly, slightly disheartened when it turned out to be Gregorio. His eyes widened as he read the text, confused by what it read ''Help me out, I'm dying here'

'Tammy what do you mean, are you okay?"

''I'm fine, feelings aren't great, now I can't even look at my apartment bedroom'

He cursed himself, he shouldn't have bought it up, wether she was actually there or not.

'look, Tammy I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bought it up'

''her, Sebastian, not it'

"Sorry, I'm on my way to HQ"

"Ditto, see you there'

He walked out his room, realising Dwayne would be there at this point, debating whether to actually go or not, deciding against his scepticality, leaving the apartment, 3:00 AM when he finally arrived, narrowing his eyes as he caught on to how quiet the place was, assuming Tammy wasn't yet there, he headed down to his 'lab' persay, surprised to turn the light on and spot Tammy typing vigorously at his computer.

"Tammy?, What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he watched as she logged off his computer, striding out of his way as she left, he sighed, she'd been so down, he regretted what he had said to her, it was a mistake on his part, mistakes were something he wasn't proud of.

"Sebastian?"

He jumped at the familiar voice, turning to the door.

"Pride, hi"

"What's wrong with Gregorio?"

"I have one idea"

He nodded, coaxing him to get the theory back into his head.

" _Eva_ "


	2. Chapter 2 - Questions Worth Asking

Tammy sighed, something wasn't right.

"Mornin'"

She jumped at the two familiar voices, huffing at how happy Hannah sounded, she looked over to LaSalle, who was laughing silently in his seat.

"What's with you?"

She rolled her eyes, him watching as she continued typing on her desktop.

"What'ya lookin' for?"

None of your damn business"

He threw his hands in the air, sitting at his desk.

"I digress"

Hannah jumped as Pride stepped in, Placing a coffee on Gregorio's desk.

"Your desk"

He smiled to her, picking up the then ringing desk phone.

"Copy that"

He turned to their team, Patton and Sebastian filing in at just the right moment.

"Need you to track Alicia Sheeks, New FBI field agent, Went MIA this morning"

He nodded, tapping away at his screen.

"Got her- Oh damn"

"What?"

"This agents in the building Barnes came along"

Pride unlocked his unusual hiding spot, grabbing his sig and badge.

"Let's go"

Hannah looked over at Gregorio, who was reluctantly grabbing her gear.

"This'll be a great place for me to be"

They entered the warehouse, Weapons drawn, following their usual ways, spread out and do not lower your weapon.

Sebastian looked over to the staircase, thinking of how Carmen would react over the phone, aware the others wouldn't yet follow him up, he rushed up there, attempting to force himself to be paranoid, his curiosity and need to impress getting the better of the decision.

He jumped at the gunshot, spotting the two silhouettes through the plastic sheets, peeking round the corner, letting out a breath at the FBI vest he spotted, the adrenaline didn't allow full focus, only when LaSalle lined up beside him, telling the agent to drop her weapon, did he really get a look of the other.

 _Crap._

He watched as the other two followed, silently thanking that Tammy wasn't yet there.

The agent jumped, knocking the other to the floor as they struggled, knocking a large box from an old shelf in the process.

Gregorio jumped, suspecting the loud bang was a gunshot, she rushed to the staircase, happy to see the team still standing but immediately rushing up and turning the corner, not wasting a mille-second to recognise the other and smile as the FBI agent fell to the side, blood dripping from the side of her head, not to mention her sig was now splattered with the agents blood.

They rushed over, pulling her up as they handcuffed her.

"What are you doing?!, She's a sleeper agent!, She'll pounce!"

LaSalle turned her around, smirking as he chuckled at her comment, looking to Pride, who also had a small smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?"

He looked to Pride again, audibly laughing at the agents ignorance.

"Oops"

She yelped as she was slammed against the brick wall by an incredibly pissed Gregorio.

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Found it on the systems!"

Tammy let her go, taking out her phone as she waited for her new target to answer.

" **Isler"**

"Dumbass! Take Eva's name off the system!"

 **"Her name is not on the system I'm looking now!"**

She turned to the agent, narrowing her eyes as she hung up, focusing on the more important person.

LaSalle reached over, backing off when Tammy held her sig to his throat.

Eva struggled to her feet, failing to catch her breath.

Pride stepped over, lowering his weapon,

"You're ment to be in witness protection, not in New Orleans, care to explain?"

She turned to him, her and Tammy standing together.

"Alex is dead"


End file.
